deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peridot vs Jack Spicer
Jack Spicer vs Peridot.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2. Good Peridot vs Jack Spicer.png|Gogeta46power V.1 Who Will Win? Peridot Jack Spicer Draw Better Steven Universe Xiaolin Showdown Same Description Xiaolin Showdown vs Steven Universe. When you are fighting people with superhuman powers, it is better to use tech to its fullest potential. This is Gogeta46power's 3rd battle in Season 3. Interlude Gogeta: In the world of beings with power beyond belief it is just better to use technology. Flowey: Or sometimes, you can be just be a complete airhead. Gogeta: Like Peridot, the technician. Flowey: And Jack Spicer, evil mastermind. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is an annoying little shit and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Peridot Gogeta: The Crystal Gems, a group of gem rebels in which want to protect Earth. Flowey: Like even being genderless they mostly all appear female, how in the hell does that work? Gogeta: Magic, anyway like I said they are rebels from the Homeworld Gems, and it was set up by Rose Quartz. Flowey: Yeah there Homeworld Gems were kind of assholes, anyway they live in the Gem Homeworld, which resides in another galaxy from Earth. Gogeta: In the planet Yellow Diamond, hated humans and biological life in general, so she sent out a simple gem known as Peridot to the planet to defeat the rebellion. Flowey: One problem, it is not that easy to just defeat the Crystal Gems. Peridot: "Go to Earth" they said, "It'll be easy" they said. Gogeta: Hehehehe, I love that scene. But anyway she fought against the Crystal Gems and got them in a lot of her traps. Flowey: Yeah she failed at beating them and got stuck on earth, so she just stayed until her higher up, Yellow Diamond scolded her. Gogeta: And what happens next is what I like to call, Peridot being an ultra savage. Peridot: Apparently more than you.. you... you... CLOD!!!!! Flowey: That is the most badass thing to come of this show, sorry Garnet. Garnet: Don't worry about it. Gogeta: Anyway Peridot is a gifted technician, building a variety of machines but her most common one is her Limb Enhancers. Flowey: These make Peridot far taller and gives her a variety of abilities, like turning their fingers into helicopters. Gogeta: Or the ability to shoot plasma bolts from her hands. These babies can also produce electricity from her fingers. Also with a tractor beam she is able to pick up objects and move them. Flowey: The fingers on this can make some sort of interface, just in case we need to know that these are technilogically advanced. Gogeta: With the shoes on these she can run up walls, and if one were to detach one of the shoes, in case she needs to escape. Flowey: Peridot is great at making a quick getaway, she got away from the Crystal Gems many times. Gogeta: Before she was the gem with no power and only tech, but now she has the innate ability to control metal, and all of its properties. Flowey: This really helps when fighting beings made of metal (if you were not to know) Gogeta: If she wants a little more "strength" she has a mech called the Peribot, which is a mech she built. Flowey: With this baby she can fight on par with a mech that Pearl has made, so we can assume she is smarter, anyway with a durable exoskeleton and a strong bulk, this is a good mech. Gogeta: There is one major hinderance though, her face is always exposed with the mech, so a good fighter can hit her from within. Flowey: Also being a Peridot, she is naturally more durable than a normal gem, being able to tank far more abuse than someone like Pearl. Gogeta: She is a completely cunning fighter, but she is nowhere near perfect, instead of fighting she would rather use traps and such. Flowey: She is also way too confident in here abilities and if she is without tech, she is almost powerless, but she does have metal control. Gogeta: Will Peridot's tech and gear be enough to take out the evil boy genious. Jack Spicer Gogeta: 1500 years ago, an evil witch known as Wuya took over the entire world, she seemed unstoppable. Flowey: But since this is a cartoon the villain must lose, and the Grand Master Dashi fought and defeated her, sealing her inside a puzzle box. Gogeta: Fast Forward to present day, with Wuya still stuck in the box, enter Jack Spicer, a complete momma's boy and great inventor. Flowey: As a gift from his parents, he received the puzzle box containing Wuya. How the hell did they get it? Gogeta: He solved it rather easily, judging that he is one of the brightest minds on earth, and released the Heylin Witch on the world but there was one slight problem. Flowey: She was a ghost, so she enlisted the help of Jack to help her get the Shen Gong Wu, ancient artifacts that hold amazing power. Gogeta: And they did this by using Wuya's ability to sense the Shen Gong Wu, but unfortunately for Wuya, the Xiaolin warriors were always there and defeated them. Flowey: As we said before, Jack is a gifted technician, why does that sound similar? Anyway he is able to build gereat machines and at only the age of 16. Gogeta: So he is young and already a great inventor, hos first use of his technology is his heli-bot, which allows him to fly around at pretty good speeds. Flowey: Anyway his most common inventions is the Jack-Bots, a bit full of himself don't you think? Gogeta: These Jack-bots are made in a variety of ways, like some having claws, a blade at the bottom of their body, and even some with blasters. Flowey: Unfortunately they kinda suck, being easily taken out by the warriors, but they can be quite a bit troublesome if fought in a large group. Gogeta: He created an entire clone of himself named Robo-Jack, this robot is an exact copy of Jack, in power, speed, etc. Flowey: He made a huge Jack-Bot with a lot of the same abilities of the other ones. Also there are regenerating Jack Bots that are three times bigger and can combine. Gogeta: His gadgets are cool and all but there is something about him that makes him less pathetic, the Shen Gong Wu he is able to use. Flowey: The Third Arm Sash is an extremely durable and elastic thrid arm and the Jetbootsu lets Jack defy gravity like better mobility with flight and walk up walls. Gogeta: The Fist of Tebijong is a metal glove that gives the user a far greater striking strength and the Shroud of Shadowness turns its user completely invisible, but it is not the shroud of silenceness so be quiet while using it. Flowey: The Reversing Mirror deflects attacks but there are two Shen Gong Wu in particular that are really good in his arsenal. Gogeta: The Monkey Staff turns Jack into a monkey, increasing his speed, strength, and mobility, but the more he holds it, the more he turns into a monkey. Flowey: But the most dangerous by far is the Shard of Lightning, which allows him to move at the speed of light, everything appears to be in stopped time when he uses it. Gogeta: Even being an evil genious, he has a lot of drawbacks, he is childish and extremely immature to the point of failing. Flowey: He is also a complete coward, prefering to fight with robots than himself, but he has shown that he will do it if he needs to. Gogeta: Will Jack's gear be able to take out the technician for the Crytal's gems gear, lets find out. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatents are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Flowey: ITS TIME TO WATCH FAKE PEOPLE DIE!!!!! Battle (This battle will be taken place at the barn) Jack: Alright, all of my Jack bots are fixed, wew! That only took 5 hours. Wuya: Jack, stop playing with your toys and think of ways to get Shen Gong Wu! Jack: They are not toys Wuya.... they are my life. Wuya: Life or not you must think clearly... god talking to you is li..... Wait! I sense another Shen Gong Wu! Jack: Really? Wuya: Yes! It is to the east ahhhhh the scorpion tail, anything the stinger touches, it will be poisoned, with this we may have a chance against the Xiaolin. Jack: Yes! We will embark at once. Wuya: It is to the east, now lets go. Jack: Alright don't rush me! (The screen pans to Peridot) Peridot: Dangin Garnet making me clean up around the barn, how was I supposed to know that it will explode! Lapis: It is your fault! Peridot; I know I know. (Jack and Wuya come to the barn) Jack: So it is here? Wuya: Yes, I am sure of it. Jack: Alright, lets get to searching. (They start searching) Peridot: Who are those two? HEY! Who are you. Wuya: We are spotted! Jack: Don't mind us, we are looking for something. Peridot: You have 5 seconds to tell me who you are. Wuya: Why do you care little girl... Peridot; LITTLE!! Ohohohohoho brb (Peridot goes to the barn and gets her limb enhancers) Peridot: Is this little. Wuya: Have fun Jack. (Wuya flies away) Peridot: Any last words... CLOD! Jack: Yeah... AAAAHHHHH!! (Jack starts running) Peridot: Oh no you don't! (Peridot uses the tractor beam to get Jack to her, and Jack is still moving his legs thinking that he is still running) Jack: Gotta keep moving, you can get away Jack..... Peridot: Phhtt... hahahaha!!! (Jack looks down) Jack: Ohhhh crap. (Peridot punches him and then shoots a blast hitting Jack away) Peridot: Stupid clod. Jack: JACK-BOTS GO! (The Jack Bots come out in a large quantity and start to attack Peridot. Peridot shoots and kills a few of them and since they are made of metal, she controld them to bash into each other and bits of them fly everywhere) Peridot: Your primitive Earth tools aren't going to stop me. (More Jack Bots show up) Jack: Yeah... I got a lot of these. Peridot: Oh my you really do... (The Jack-Bots cut at her with no noticable damage, she grabs them with her metal control and throw them to the ground. Jack gets on his helibot and flies in the air calling for more Jack-Bots) Peridot: More!? You really need to diversify your weapons. Jack: What, I make a lot of them. Robo-Jack! Robo Jack: I'm here I'm here. Jack: Well... GET HER! Robo Jack: Rude. (Peridot electricutes one of them Jack Bots and some Jack Bots fire lasers at her. They hit her but she musters through and destroys the rest of them. Robo-Jack kicks Peridot anf then throws her to the ground) Robo-Jack: Yeah, now take this. (Robo Jack tries to stomp Peridot to the ground but she dodges and shoots a plasma bolt right to his face hitting him away, she then grabs Robo Jack and throws him in the air but Jack catches him in the newlywed position and Peridot flies right up with them) Peridot: So... when can you send me the postcards of your honeymoon? Robo-Jack: Got a plan? Jack: Honestly... Yes! THIRD ARM SASH! Peridot: What? (Jack gets the Third Arm Sash and grabs Peridot with it. He proceeds to throw her right to the ground and Robo-Jack to the ground) Robo-Jack: You are so not invited to my birthday party! (Peridot falls to the ground and Robo-Jack follows and he falls to the ground on her) Peridot: Get... off.. me! (Peridot uses metal control to pick up Robo-Jack and destroys him. She then uses her tractor beam to pull Jack to the ground and when he is in front of her she blasts him) Peridot: Ok so you are less of a clod than I thought, that's cool I know what to do.... (I actually don't) Jack: FIST OF TEBIJONG!! (Jack pulls out the fist of tebijong and pounces at Peridot in the hopes of punching her) Peridot: OH GOODNESS! (She uses her metal control and controls the fist of tebijong, and makes it so Jack hits himself. She keeps on doing this) Peridot: Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. Jack: Ow.. ow..ow.. ow.. Peridot: Now the finisher. (Before Peridot got the final shot with the Fist of Tebijong Jack took it off with his other hand and then he equips the Monkey Staff and grows a tail, putting the staff on his tail. He attacks Peridot and then kicks her into the barn) Peridot; Dang it... Lapis: Need help? Peridot: No I got it. I have other plans. Jack: You cannot stay there forever! (Peridot jumps out with the Peribot from the roof of the barn) Peridot: I know clod. Ahahahahaahha! (Jack's jaw dropped to the ground) Jack: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Jack tries to run away but the Peribot catches him and throws him to the ground and continuously punches him on the ground) Peridot: Any last words CLOD! Jack: Yes.... BIG JACK BOT! (The big Jack Bot appears. and Peridot looks at it) Peridot: The other ones failed by the same ability, what makes this different. Jack: It is bigger? (Peridot destroys the Big Jack Bot and then goes for a punch but sees that Jack is long gone in the air with his helibot) Jack: (sticks his tongue out making a fart noise) Peridot: GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! (Peridot pulls Jack down by using her metal controlling ability at his Heli-bot and walks toward him) Jack: Alright Jack, to fight a machine, you need to be smarter than it. Peridot: Prepare to DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE CLOD!! Jack: SHROUD OF SHADOWNESS! Peridot: Where did he go? (Jack walks towards Peridot and then jumps up at her face taking the shroud off and equips the Monkey Staff getting in the machine and beating on her then throwing her out of it, and he destroys the peribot from the inside out) Peridot: What clod? Uh oh. Jack: Now lets try this again! (Jack attacks Peridot and rips off her Limb Enhancements and then throws her away) Jack: Wow... you are so small up close. Peridot: NO SHUT IT! (Peridot grabs the remains of the Jack-Bots and throws them at them but he dodges and Peridot starts running and Jack gives chase) Jack: God I am slower, but no matter I have this.... SHARD OF LIGHTNING! (Jack goes at the speed of light picking up the Fist of Tebijong and when it is over Peridot is shocked to see Jack in front of her) Peridot: NO!!!! Lapis: What!? (Jack punches Peridot poofing her into her gem form and Wuya flies down) Wuya: JACK WE WENT THE WRONG WAY! What is that!? Jack: I did this for NO REASON!? Wuya: Indeed lets go! Jack: Ok, let me keep this and lets get to the lab, the Xiaolins most likely already got it. Wuya: Fair enough. (They leave and you can see Lapis crying) Analysis Gogeta: Well, there goes a true savage, and our reputation most likely. Flowey: What reputation! Most people think we are annoting piles of shit GOT IT! Gogeta: Yes, Jack Spicer does take the fight, but this fight was completely difficult to decide. Flowey: Yes, with their equal intelligence and their nearly equal gear it seemed like this fight could easily go either way. but our answer can be found. Gogeta: You would think that with Peridot's metal controlling ability, she would stomp but no, a lot of the Shen Gong Wu are not even made of metal, like the Monkey Staff Flowey: Hell, you may think with gem technology, you would think that Peridot would be more advanced from Jack, but Jack's tech is not too far different from hers. Gogeta: Yeah, since their tech are almost equal, we can make the assumption that they are equal in intelligence, even if Peridot does have more experience. Flowey: In terms of who can do one on one combat better, I'm sorry, Peridot is not the best with it, and Jack has shown he has the capability to fight evenly with opponents better than him. Gogeta: And Peridot does not really have than many good ways of offensive capabilities, hell, most of the time she is running away instead of even fighting. Flowey: Both were as equally as cowardly and overconfident, but Jack just has a tiny edge in gear, with the Shen Gong Wu at least. Gogeta: Yeah with the Monkey Staff and the Shard of Lightning, he has more speed, strength, and agility. Flowey: But Jack will need to put a lot of abuse to actually put Peridot down, like a lot but he does have the power thanks to the Fist of Tebijong. Gogeta: It doesn't help that without tech, Jack can still fight a little bit and Peridot can only control metal while yes that sounds good, but Jack is extremely quick, good luck hitting him. Flowey: Peridot also does better with prep time, while Jack can fight without prep time so in a no prep time scenario she really does not a way to put Jack down. Gogeta: Her ace in the hole was the Peribot, but even that was useless due to the flaw of having herself completely exposed in it. Flowey: It looks like Peridot got a spicy death. Gogeta: The winner is Jack Spicer. Advantages & Disadvantages Peridot: +More Durable +Could control a large part of Jack's arsenal +Peribot was powerful =Tech/Gear =Intelligence -Slower -Weaker -No answer to the Shen Gong Wu -Worse off without tech Jack Spicer: +Faster +Stronger +Shen Gong Wu was a big help +Better without tech =Intelligence =Tech/Gear -Less Durable -Arsenal could be controlled Like the battle? Yes No Can't they just be friends? Agree? No, Peridot should win. Yes, Jack is correct Undecided Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Steven Universe vs Xiaolin Showdown" Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017